When the Past and the Present Reunite
by Roxi'sRedMoon
Summary: Hello there! This is the remake of my story "When the past and the present reunite" This is an AU and the story starts from S05E12 and ends ... honestly, have no idea yet Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there! This is the remake of my story "When the past and the present reunite" Enjoy! This is an AU and the story starts from S05E12 and ends ... honestly, have no idea yet but, I guarantee that I'll finish this story (I'll try to post a chapter every week-end)**

 **Chapter 1: Into the Schwarzwald**

Nick and Monroe fell into the pit and made sure that they are both okay after the fall

"Argh! That hurt! Are you okay?"

"I don't know yet"

"I don't think anything's broken"

"I think … I'm okay too"

"Are we in some kind of a cave?" Asked an astonished Monroe

"Have no idea"

"Dude … it's a catacomb and that must be a church"

"Not just any church" said Nick looking at the map "This is the church from the map"

"My GOD! Whatever they hid, it must be down here"

"Well, they must have buried it … Start with the floor; we should look for some kind of an opening" said Nick while Monroe came face to face with an interesting symbol

"Look at this!" Said Monroe "It looks like a circle surrounded by 2 semi-circles and one is of each side of the full circle … or maybe half - moons?!" answered Nick. Hidden from sight was a feminine figure watching them with fierce eyes

"No no no!" Responded Monroe "Impossible" starting to hyperventilate

"What?! What's wrong?"

"Don't you recognise the symbol? Asked Monroe "This is the triple goddess and describes the Maiden, the Mother and the Crone in common Neopagan and, each of which symbolises both a separate stage in the female life cycle and a phase of the Moon" answered Monroe in his lecturing mode

"This makes no sense" said Nick "Why would the knights draw a 'neopagan' symbol? What's the point?"

"Maybe it's a hidden door" said Monroe trying to be positive and the feminine figure started to grin

"Hold on … "You're right! This is a door!" Said Nick inspecting the wall "Down here! I can feel a breeze … try finding the switch button to open this door" said Nick

"It must be somewhere on these moons but, the question is which one … let's see …" said Monroe turning in his geek mode once again "so, inside the waxing moon is a feline, kind of, with a crystal; for the full moon is a pentagram and lastly inside the waning moon is only the crystal … why? Why? It doesn't make any sense"

"What doesn't make any sense? Calm down man … You're making me nervous"

"Calm down?! Dude, I CANNOT calm down … don't you see it? This is not only our way out but also a chance to win this war"

" _War?!"_

"I get it! Calm down man … you don't have to say it twice"

"Say what twice?"

"War … you repeated yourself"

"Aaa Nick?! Are you sure you're okay? I did not say war twice"

"I was just … never mind …"

"Why this feline figure is only inside the waxing moon? What if it's a trap? I mean, it must be … whatever we will find on the other side of this wall it's dedicated to Artemis"

 _"_ _Turn the feline's crystal clock-wise 90 degrees"_ and without thinking about the consequences Monroe did exactly what the voice said; "Whoa whoa Monroe, what are you doing?" Asked Nick a little too late because the door opened smoothly revealing a large, very modern, room apparently lit by electricity filled with lots of books and thousands parchments neatly placed on the far side of the room

"Interesting"

"Indeed it is … I did NOT expected this … I mean … electricity! DUDE! This is a huge discovery" said Monroe to a speechless Nick

"How?! … what the … hell just happened?! Electricity in the middle of nowhere?! So many damn questions … without any answers … I don't like it … Monroe, how did you know how to open the door?"

"Have no ideea … It just came to me…" answered Monroe examining the floor "Cum venit tempus, Ipsa etiam inter nos"

"Sorry?" Said Nick from the closest bookshelf

"It's written right here … When the right time comes, She will, again, walk among us … "Who in their right mind would live in a place like this?"

"No clue … are we dealing with a zombie or a vampire? Anyway, it's a 'she';Nick, what would you prefer? A 'she' zombie or a 'she' vampire?"

"Ironic as I remember WOLF" said a mysterious woman with a silver crossbow pointed in Monroe's direction "and don't even think, GRIMM, to make a funny move…"

 **AN: Can you guess who this mysterious woman is?**

"Who are you?" Asked Nick "and how did you get in here without me hearing you"

"Now now, you're in no position to ask any questions and besides, a woman can't tell all her secrets to random strangers, can she?"

"So, let me get this right … you're supposed to be the mysterious 'thing' hidden by the knights all these centuries ago?"Aren't you a little too old?"

"Nick, stop! You're pissing her off!"

"Aren't you a little too old?" Nick said ignoring Monroe and, suddenly an arrow flew right next to Monroe's ear and another one next to Nick's head… "As I said before, Grimm, no funny moves…"

"That went well … and, you really pissed her off" said Monroe

"No shit Sherlock"

"You're Artemis, aren't you?" Asked Monroe

"What?! Artemis?! As in THE goddess Artemis? Monroe, you're crazy"

"No, think a little Nick … all those legends must come from somewhere right? And besides, she has a silver crossbow and you remember the symbol from before? The triple goddess? Only the waxing moon, which represents Artemis by the way, has a feline figure inside not just the crystal"

"What's so funny?"

"You, your dialogues"

"Why there is a feline figure inside the waxing moon only?"

"If I really am Artemis, so what?" Said Artemis ignoring the question while admiring a golden cup "By the way, you have lot's of fans, don't you Grimm?"

"So, my name is Monroe and I am a Blutbad and that over there is Nick, my best friend and a Grimm but you already know this, right? So, are you really Artemis?" Asked Monroe with hopes in his eyes thinking that with a goddess by their side they can definitely win the war, even against the Royals

"Fans?! What fans? That priest"! Said Monroe and Nick in unison

"I just took care of half of them … you should thank me"

"Why? Why didn't you let them come here?"

"Seriously?!" This place was built for ME hundred years ago, all this time remaining hidden from the prying eyes, they had no business down here and, besides you two being here NOW is no coincidence"

"Until recently you were sleeping, weren't you? And I suppose THIS is the 'right time' considering the war we are in"

"What war?"

"There is a hidden organisation, only wesen members, they want to make themselves known to the human population … and of course, there are the Royals as well, they want to rule again" responded Nick

"What's the deal with "When the right time comes, She will, again, walk among us?" Said Monroe changing the subject and trying to see if Artemis would be by their side

"Very smooth Monroe, very smooth"

"What?! I am simply curious and do not say that you're not…"

"Fine. I am" said Nick raising his hands in surrender

"You two are just best-friends not together, right?" Said Artemis mocking them

"NO!"

"I am married to a Fuchsbau and Nick has a kid with a Hexenbiest and they are living together as well" said Monroe trying to look calm

"Strange world indeed … and my story is for another time but, I will tell you this: yes, until 2 years ago I was under a sleeping spell; my aunt Hecate helped me perfect this spell. It was nice talking with you, we'll see again in Portland! Bye!"

"What?! She simply vanished! No wonder we never heard her… I would like to disappear like that too, you know"

"Well, she did said we will see again in Portland; if you ask her nicely and she is in a good mood probably she will teach us a trick or too… now, how can we get out of here? By the way, did you saw that she took something from that shelf"

"Yes, I saw it too … it looked like a cup, a golden cup actually; How does she even know about Portland? So many damn questions… it's frustrating!"

"All right, well, the first thing we got to do is figure out how to get out of here or would you rather stick around?"

"I would love to stay here … I mean look at all the books and parchments … everything we could learn … it's mind blowing but, I don't think Artemis will agree"

"We certainly can't climb back up the way we fell in … there's got to be an entrance here somewhere".

"Hey, I think I found the way out! This has to be it".

 **Meanwhile in Portland** , the crowd continues to panic after Andrew Dixon was shot by Marwan Hanano; Hank spots the balcony where Marwan shot from so he, Wu and multiple officers run to the apartment building. Renard tells people to give Dixon space as they start to crowd around him. Eve stands by the stage looking for Marwan.

Hank and Wu arrive at the apartment to find the body of the man that Marwan killed while Marwan goes to the roof, woges and runs to the edge, trying to escape by climbing down the side of the apartment building.

On the stage, Dixon coughs as the bleeding gets worse; the paramedics arrive to the stage and Dixon is placed supine. Renard and Rachel watch as the paramedics try to save Dixon. Nearby, Eve follows Marwan after he reaches the ground where he calls Lucien Petrovitchto let him know that the job is done and asks to send a car. While walking past Marwan, Eve's eyes turn white and she telekinetically makes a cyclist lose control of his bike and crash into Marwan knocking him out; Eve takes the phone, woges and breathes a gas into Marwan's mouth which puts him into a comatose-like state.

At the spice shop, Adalind helps Rosalee with the shop; Rosalee tells Adalind that she doesn't have to do anymore because she has done plenty to help. Later, they start talking about how they probably should have heard from Nick and Monroe by now.

A customer informs Rosalee about Andrew Dixon being killed

"What happened?" Asked Adalind

"Somebody killed Andrew Dixon"

"The guy running for mayor?"

"Yes … he was shot at a rally just a couple of hours ago"

"Oh, my God! Did they get who did it? "

"I don't know … a customer just told me … she didn't know anything more than that".

When Renard arrives at his office, he asks Hank and Wu if they got the shooter "We searched every room in the building" said Wu "but somehow we missed him" added Hank

"So, we got nothing?" Asked Renard

"Well, we know it's Marwan" … Trubel confirmed he was in Portland and, he was reported in the area"

"This doesn't make any sense" said Renard "Why would he kill a candidate running for mayor of Portland? He's Black Claw, his targets are bigger than this"

"Was Dixon Wesen?"

"I don't think so" Renard said noticing that the feds are there

"What do we tell 'em? Can't ID Marwan cause we can't explain our source"

"Run them through it. Tell them you saw a shooter in the window. Let them run their own investigation, and stay out of it." Responded Renard

Renard gets a call from Lucien, who anonymously tells him where Marwan is. He says he may not be there much longer and hangs up. Renard tells the other two that only they will go to the hospital; otherwise, Marwan will see them coming.

Someone arrives at the shop and Rosalee goes to see who it is

"Tony?" Rosalee is shocked to see that it is Tony who asks why she didn't answer his letters.

"I know you got 'em … I checked the address outside, I sent 'em here"

Rosalee tells Tony that she moved on with her life

"I need your help … You owe me"

"The kind of help you need, I can't give you… What's that supposed to mean? I Don't owe you anything"

"I went to jail for you"

"You didn't go to jail for me, Tony"

"I robbed those people 'cause you were crashing"

"No, you robbed those people so you and Carlos could get high!"

"Well, Carlos is dead now; J.J.'s in Boise and Burt's in jail … I got no one left to turn to … I need five grand and you can come up with five grand … I mean, look at this place; probably make that in a day"

"You need to leave now"

"So you get your little ass straight? Think you're better than everyone? You know me Rosy and, you should know better then to piss me off" he starts knocking items off a shelf and Rosalee tells him to get out; When Tony hits her across her face knocking her to the ground, Adalind comes into the room and tells Tony to stop.

"Leave her alone! I'm calling the police"

He woges and walks up to Adalind "The hell you are". Suddenly, Adalind gets a sharp pain in her stomach and Tony grabs her wanting to hit her, "Tony, NO!" but just before his hand gets to her face, it is telekinetically stopped and one by one each finger bends all the way back, breaking … "Oh God! OH MY GOD!" Tony cries in pain and quickly leaves almost knocking down an unfortunate customer.

 _"_ _So, they are the Fuchsbau and the Hexenbiest …_

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

"Oh, my God, oh, my God!"

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

"It can't be back"

"Oh, my God, it can't be back; it can't be back! I don't want it back!"

"Maybe maybe it's just temporary"

"No, no, no, I can't have it back; I never want it back"

"Don't please, you can't tell Nick … Please, please promise me that you won't tell him … He'll get rid of us … Please, you can't tell him"

"I won't tell him, but you can't keep it from him if it happens again … It would be so much worse if he found out and you hadn't told him"

"I can't go back to being that!"

"You are so different now … Maybe it would be different even if it came back"

"You don't understand what it's like being a Hexenbiest! What it does to you, the way it makes you think and feel … It's not good".

"Maybe we can find a way to boost the suppressant".

 **Back in Germany**

Nick and Monroe climb out of the catacomb and start walking down the hill but they see a lot of flashlights. They hide as Father Eickholt and a mob of men search for them.

"What the hell is the priest doing out here? You think he knows about the keys?"

"No, I think the guy we scared in the church made me as a Grimm"

"Oh, my God, you're right … he obviously told the priest and now, they are hunting us"

When Father Eickholt comes across the hole Nick and Monroe fell into and tells the others to come to him making easier for them to start walking again; they come across Gottlob, who woges and bites Monroe on the arm before running towards Father Eickholt and the mob saying that he spotted the Grimm. Nick and Monroe run towards their car but two men are guarding it.

"Why won't you call to them while woged, in German?"

"You do know that not all Blutbaden look alike"

"I know but, it's dark and if they are looking for a Grimm, the last place they'd expect to find one is with a Blutbad in the middle of the Black Forest"

Monroe woges and starts jogging towards the men "Der Grimm, der Grimm, der Grimm!" The two men run into the forest and Nick comes out of hiding "It won't take them long to figure out what happened". They decide to pop one tire from each of the other cars with their shovels. When the two men run up to Father Eickholt and his mob telling them about Monroe and that they are there to help. Father Eickholt gets upset and leads the mob back to the cars; Nick hears the group coming so, he and Monroe quickly get into the car and drive away; the mob tries to follow but they all realise they have flat tires.

Nick and Monroe continue driving after escaping the mob. Nick says they are going straight to the airport and Monroe groans in pain. Nick asks if his arm is okay and Monroe tells him, "That little creep wad got me good, but we're not gonna stop to deal with it. Just keep going."

 **Back in Portland**

Renard watches footage of Dixon's speech, rewinding and fast forwarding every so often. He soon notices Rachel on the phone as she looks up towards where Marwan sniped Dixon from.

Meisner confronts Renard about killing Marwan in the parking garage of the precinct. Meisner tells him they put Marwan in the hospital for a reason and that they needed his contacts. Meisner says they needed Marwan alive and Renard tells Meisner that he should have told him that. Meisner asks how they even knew Marwan was in the hospital and Renard tells him they got a tip. Meisner angrily asks, "From whom? Who could give you that kind of tip? You were set up." Renard asks by who, and Meisner tells him, "The people who brought him here, Black Claw. You destroyed months of work." Renard snaps back that Meisner should have said something, and Meisner responds, "Oh, this was bad... for all of us," and walks away.

Renard arrives home, where Rachel is waiting for him. She tells him she really needs him tonight and they go inside. Renard kisses Rachel and says, "I think it's time we play a little rougher." He pins her against a wall and woges. He confronts her about knowing that Dixon was going to be shot and Rachel woges into a Löwen. Renard asks who she is working for and Rachel tells him, "The people who are gonna change your life."

Lucien arrives at Renard's house and Renard asks if he and Rachel want to tell him what's going on. Lucien says, "Dixon was meant to die, and you were meant to kill the man that killed him." Renard realizes that Lucien was the one who told him about Marwan being in the hospital and Lucien tells him, "We could make you the most powerful man in the city. And that's only the beginning." Renard figures out that they are Black Claw and Rachel unrolls a campaign poster with Renard on it. Rachel says, "You're a hero. You can win."

"Hmm … Sorry to interrupt!"

"When you came in? Sorry, but I did not saw you"

"When that idiot stormed out and almost knocked me down"

"I am sorry you had to witness everything … I am Rosalee and she is Adalind"

"Yes, I know and I also know that you're a Fuchsbau and you're a Hexenbiest with suppressed abilities that are trying to resurface … I am Artemis and, I can, probably help you"

Adalind and Rosalee did not know what to think … how did this stranger knew who and most importantly what they are? This stranger seems a simple 5'5'' young lady in her mid-twenties?! With red curly hair and blue eyes wearing a blue casual dress with a cardigan calling herself Artemis … Hold on … Artemis?! As in the goddess Artemis?!

"How did you …?"

"How can you tell WHAT we are?"

"That's a really long story for another time, when Nick and Monroe will be back from Germany"

"How do you know them?"

"You met them? When? Are they safe?"

"It's not possible for you to be here if you met them in Germany"

" **STOP!** Just stop with all this non-sense … I will tell you everything … but, another time"

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath and try to calm down … this day is indeed a very interesting one" said Rosalind

"Did we ever had a normal boring day, I wonder?" Responded Adalind a little sarcastic

Luckily for all the ladies there, the telephone started to ring

"Spice and Tea …"

"Rosalee? It's me …"

"Monroe? Where are you?"

"We're in a taxi in Stuttgart on our way to the airport and we're due in Portland at 9.50 tomorrow morning"

"Did you find anything?"

"I probably shouldn't talk about it on the phone; don't say a word to anyone but, let's just say it wasn't for nothing"

"Is Adalind there?" Asked Nick

"Hey, is Adalind with you?"

"She is and, we're not alone …there is a 'lovely' redhead here …" "Not on the phone, please … Nick wants to talk with Adalind" said Monroe not letting her finish the sentence

"It's Nick" said Rosalee giving the phone to Adalind

Nick and Adalind then talk to each other and Nick asks how she and Kelly are doing. She says they're good and tells Nick to have a safe flight home. Adalind gives the phone back to Rosalee and Nick gives the phone back to Monroe, and they both say they love each other.

"So, Artemis, what …"

?!

"She vanished?!"

 **AN: That's it for now! Stay tuned for what's coming next**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy New Year!**

 **Chapter 2 Introduction**

Next day

"I'm so glad you're back" said a very happy Rosalind

"Me too … ow…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious, I just got bitten"

"We'll deal with it"

"We'll deal with it later … now, we have to get everyone over here, including Trubel and Adalind" said Monroe

"This does not look good" said Hank when he and Lee arrived "I think it's infected" said Wu

"How does it feel?"

"It hurts"

"You could have blood poisoning" said a very worried Rosalee "and I think we should get you to a doctor"

"No! First we have to tell everyone what we discovered back in Germany"

"I know you're here watching us, show yourself" said Nick suddenly

"Aaa Nick?! Who you're talking to?" Asked Hank his partner while exchanging worried looks with Lee

"He knows what he's doing" said Monroe now seated on the stairs

"It's this about … YouKnowWho from yesterday?" Asked Rosalee and Adalind

"What happened here yesterday?" Asked Trubel

"Rosalee and Adalind are right … we had an surprised encounter back in Germany" said Monroe "and it's clearly we're not the only ones" continued Nick

"She said her name is Artemis and you said to not talk about this over the phone" said Rosalee

"Yeah, well … she really is Artemis"

"The goddess Artemis?!" Asked Hank

"First Wessens and now gods?! What's next? Atlantis resurfacing?" Said Wu a little disbelieving

 _(I am Artemis and, I can, probably help you)_ Adalind remembered what Artemis said to her _"please, don't tell Nick my secret"_

 _"_ _Don't worry honey, I won't say a word, it's not my business and yes, I can communicate telepathically"_

 **AN: Clearly, Nick and Monroe never found the stick**

"Calm down Grimm or, you're gonna choke and, yes gods are real as well"

" … "

"Hello everyone!"

"So it's true"

"WOW! I cannot believe … we are in the same room with an actual goddess"

"For you and your history, yes, but for me, just a princess from Atlantis" said Artemis trying to suppress the memories from back then but, unfortunately for her she needed their help and to gain their trust she had to tell them her story

"Wow! Now we have two Grimms, lovely" said Artemis with her poker-face back on

"So, Grimm number one and Wolf, do you remember what I told you back in the Black Forest? This is the right time for my story"

"Yes, we remember … how could we possibly forget?! And why the Hell, you're still calling us Grimm and Wolf? We do have names you know …"

"You're very brave WOLF" said Artemis grinning

"Yeah right!" Said Monroe trying to stand up only to fall right after

"Monroe? What's wrong?"

"Huh? I, uh I don't know, uh …"

"Hey, hey …"

"He's passing out"

"Come on … get him down"

"Must be his arm"

"Oh my God! I knew it!" Said Rosalee as she unwraps the bandages on Monroe's arm "It's blood poisoning … quick, we need a tourniquet, somebody …" Hank wastes no time and takes off his belt to use it as a tourniquet while Wu calls 911

"Now what? We can't wait for an ambulance … we HAVE to get him to a hospital"

With all the chaos, the gang forgot that Artemis was there as well and, honestly that pissed her off a little

"MOVE AWAY!"

" … "

"Just move away and let me heal him before it's not too late … you don't want him to die, do you?" With that she gracefully moved next to Monroe to put her hands on Monroe's arm and started to whisper something in an unknown language "A blatu blante buitos buion! A blatu blante buitos buion! A blatu blante buitos buion!"

"Do you trust her?" Asked Trubel

"Not yet, but now she's our only hope and it looks she knows what she's doing" answered Nick

"LOOK! The wound starts to disappear"

"Vanished! Not even a scar!"

"Anyone want to take a stab at explaining that? Not me" said an astonished Wu

"I've never seen anything like that"

"What did you do?"

"What happened?" Asked Monroe

"HER"

 _"_ _Did she really meant that she can help me?! But how? What can she do?"_ Adalind was thinking

 _"_ _Actually, not me … my aunt Hecate, IF she finds you worthy"_ answered Artemis telepathically

"Now, that this crisis is gone, can you listen …"

"Back in the catacombs you took something … I saw you …"

"Clearly you're feeling better! What is wrong with you humans these days … I wonder, it's so hard to say a simple thank you?"

"You're right, I'm sorry for being so rude! You just saved my life! Thank you!"

"So, back to my story!" Said an amused Artemis with her left eyebrow arched "And to answer your question, Wolf, what I took from the catacombs was this cup" ( **AN: imagine a wine glass, slightly bigger and golden** )

"This belongs to my brother Dionysus; whoever drinks from it can become like me, immortal"

"And also this little wooden box, which I give it to you Grimm, trusting that you'll use it wisely"

"As I said before, your history messed up everything; true, I am the daughter of Zeus but not twin sister of Apollo, in fact he was my husband and twin-flame … we also, had a daughter, Aradia … and, by the way, nowadays, being a virgin is not the same as back then, you know?

"Aradia?! The first known witch from the Wiccan religion?" Asked Adalind

"Yes, the same one"

"But …but in that legend, Aradia is the daughter of Diana, the roman goddess and … Lucifer …"

"Lucifer?! The Devil? Or just name coincidence?"

"Nice, very nice! … This is the response I got from the Roman Empire for my actions!?" said Atemis angrily "As for Diana, well, same person different names"

"Just like Apollo and Lucifer mean the same thing … did you know that Apollo was also known as Phanaeus?"

"Which means bringing light" said Rosalee "As Lucifer means Bringer of dawn"

"Well, I'm not saying you should stop believing in what you believe now, heaven and hell as well; no, on the contrary you are free to believe in whatever you want"

"What about the chant from before?" Asked Trubel

"One of the many tricks I've learned from my husband" said Artemis smiling

"You know, this is the first time we see you smiling" said Nick

"It must be very hard telling us your story"

"Because I used to hunt and, occasionally, get hurt, I was 'forced' to learn few tricks

"I think it's better if I'll show you" After she said that, her eyes started to glow white and on her forehead appeared a red half-moon

 _"_ _This way I'll be calmer while you're out hunting with your girls knowing that you can protect yourself"_

 _"_ _You know this happened rarely … I'll be safe, I promise; besides I do have a life to return to …"_

 _"_ _I wish I could accompany you … or together with Aradia … but, it's my duty to guard the gates … I still don't like that you have to go hunting for those rogues"_

 _"_ _Please, be careful … even if it's peace now, I still don't trust those so called royals"_

 _"_ _I will, my prince, I will"_

 _With that they kissed and both went to their duty to protect Atlantis and all her inhabitants_

 **Back to reality**

"Oh my God!

"And I thought that my life is complicated"

"What just happened?"

"What did we just saw?"

"That was Apollo?"

"Doesn't he look like someone we know?"

"You just saw a memory" Artemis said lost in her thoughts "And I want to show you another one"

 _"_ _Mommy, what's happening?" Asked a scared, 10 years old Aradia_

 _"_ _Hecate, please take Aradia and go to our safe-house … I'm going to find my husband"_

 _"_ _My dear Artemis, I am so proud of you" said Hecate "You can find him in the control room, he's waiting for you". With that she took Aradia and disappeared form the palace_

 _"_ _Luci?!"_

 _"_ _Honey?! What are you doing here? You must go to the safe-house, I'll catch up with you later"_

 _"_ _No! You're lying! Something's going on and I demand to know it"_

 _"_ _You know how much I love you and, clearly, cannot lie to you … Father decided to sink Atlantis"_

 _"_ _What?! But that means … NO! I cannot let you do this"_

 _"_ _Where is Aradia? Please, live, take care of you … I'll find my way back to you"_

 _"_ _She's with Hecate, they went to the safe-house"_

 _"_ _Good! Now remember! I loved you, I love you and always will"_

 _"_ _I love you too and, always will"_

 _"_ _Right now, I'm happy you were cursed … we'll be together again someday and I hope, will be in time of peace, true peace"_

 _"_ _But …"_

 _"_ _No, just go … tell Aradia that I'm sorry and I love her"_

 _With that, they shared their one last kiss as she teleported away from Atlantis but, still not far away since she was able to see her home sinking along with her love_

 _"_ _My love, we will see each other again but, I don't know if I'm strong enough without you" with that she went to the safe-house to her daughter_

 _"_ _Mommy! Where's daddy?"_

 _"I am afraid it will be just us for awhile … Daddy loves you very much and he promised we will be together again one day … we just need patience"_

 **Back to reality**

"…" everyone was crying

"This really happened?" Wu asked, finally finding his voice

"And it gets even 'better' "

"Now, I think I understand … why there is a feline like symbol … " said Monroe

"Please explain from the beginning, we have to understand too, you know … " Said Wu interrupting Monroe

"That cross on the map is actually a catacomb … there we found a hidden chamber, prepared by the knights for Artemis"

"On the floor is written 'when the right time comes, She will, again, walk among us" continued Nick

"Clearly, this IS the right time since you're here with us … but why?"

"Because I …"

"You lost Aradia as well" said Adalind

" … Yes … I could not take it anymore and I asked my aunt to help me perfect a sleeping spell; a spell that I should be free from when my husband is in grave danger, or even dead for awhile … by the looks on your face, I know you had to deal with something similar"

"That is how you really look like?" Asked Nick

"Let me ask you something: do you know why, as wessens, you're different from the rest of the humanity?"

"We don't know for sure …"

"As you were able to see … I still am human but different, my true form is that you saw in my last memory"

Right after she finished her sentence there was a bright white light and after it disappeared in her place was a strange creature … feline humanoid around 2 meters and half with bright and curly red hair and the deepest blue eyes someone has ever seen before.

"Amazing!"

"Impossible!"

"And it's not just me … my brother Ares looks like a wolf, my sister Aphrodite like a fox, Athena like an owl and so on … but, we're not the only ones, there are the Egyptians, Mayans and, of course, the Japanese gods … "

 _"_ _Adalind, you'll understand pretty soon what I meant when I said that aunt Hecate can help you but only IF she finds you worthy, meaning to use your Hexenbiest abilities without the woge_

"So, you're saying that somehow we're your descendants?

"Yes"

"What about us? Asked Nick and Trubel

"I'm sorry I don't know … I never was interested in genetics, Athena on the contrary … "

"What about … him?"

"He, Lucifer, was and still is what you call today an angel; mind you, without the wings business"

"Any more questions?"

" … "

"Actually, yes … what about the Royals from nowadays?"

"They are the direct descendants of my enemy from back then … my family … we were at war with our own kind because they decided to control humanity, experiment on them and use them as slaves … they also forgot our roots, traditions … it was important the science for the not spirituality like I was raised"

"No one was winning, just collateral damage, lots of; so Father decided to end the war with a peace treaty … for a century or so, it was peace, truly was but, deep down we knew that something was wrong so Father decided to build a wall around Atlantis"

"Please, when you'll take me to this captain of yours?"

"Of course, we will" said Nick "But, only tomorrow; now it's late and we're going home to sleep"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Rosalee asked Artemis "You could stay here, if you'd like"

"Thank you! That's very kind of you"

When Nick and Adalind arrived home, they briefly talk about his trip to Germany before Adalind brings up an interesting subject

"Hey, uh, while you were gone, I was thinking that the stuff we made for me was just a suppressant"

"Yeah, I know"

"So, what happens when it wears off?"

"If you become a Hexenbiest again?"

"Yeah, how would you feel about that? We just never talked about that before."

"I don't know"

"I mean, we have Kelly to think about now"

"What are you worried about?"

"That you'll throw us out or kill me"

"Well, I could say the same thing about you … Look, if and when that happens, we'll just deal with it … I mean, you're not what you used to be and, we have a son"

"Yeah"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore … lets' just go to bed"

Eve wakes up in the middle of the night and goes to review footage from when Andrew Dixon was shot where she notices Rachel Wood looking up at the area where Marwan Hanano was just before Dixon was shot.

The next morning, Renard is just about to drive away after getting coffee, but he notices Eve suddenly standing in front of his car, so he slams on the breaks; Eve telekinetically unlocks and opens the passenger door and gets in the car.

"Juliette?"

"Nick would've told you by now"

"Eve … I understand you're working with Meisner now"

"We didn't see it"

"See what?"

"That he was gonna be assassinated"

"Yeah, well no one saw that coming"

"We should have … you wanted him to be mayor … you supported him … why?"

"He was a good man"

"Somebody asked you to"

"His team"

Eve reaches for the door to get out "Wait! We're done?"

"For now"

"You know, there's a lot more we could talk about … That went well … "

 _"That ugly b*tch! And she dare to call herself a hexenbies ... Ughhh!"_

Back at Hadrian's Wall's compound, Eve runs a search on Rachel Wood.

Later, Renard meets with Rachel in a restaurant

"Sorry I'm late! I got to show you something"

"They love you"

"But I didn't save Andrew's life"

"But you got his killer"

"Did I?"

"Of course you did … and the newspapers say so, so it must be true … Look, Dixon served a purpose for a greater good"

"You killed him to further your own agenda"

"Most agendas include death … There's more than one life at stake here and you're doing the right thing by joining us"

"No, I haven't joined anybody yet"

"To win, we think you'll need to have a family"

"Are you proposing? Or are you pregnant?

"No and no … You don't need me for that … You already have a daughter"

"How do you know about that?"

"And Adalind's the mother"

All this time, Eve sits nearby, listening in.

After Nick and Hank finished today's case, they went to Monroe and Rosalee's place to bring Artemis with them to the precinct

"Hello!"

"Hello! I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Said Monroe from the living-room "We're coming as well"

At the precinct Nick. Hank and Wu entered their captain's office while he was talking on the phone

"Sorry Captain but, we need to talk" said Nick while Hank closed the door

"Something came up, I'll call you later" said Sean

"So, what's the problem? Do you have something new about the case?"

"No, we already finished the case … we want to talk with you about something else … remember when I asked you for a few days off the grid?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well … Monroe and I went to Germany, the Black Forest exactly"

"Long story short, we discovered what the knights have hidden 800 years ago"

"What? How? What is it?"

"You won't believe it … we're talking about a 'who' actually …

"A person?! Still Alive?"

"Exactly"

At the exact same moment, Monroe and Artemis walked inside and the moment when their eyes met, Sean had a brief vision about him kissing this mysterious woman for the last time "Sorry to disrupt but she couldn't take it anymore and, it's understandable if you ask me

"Luna meu?!" (My moon)

" … Soare mea!" (My sun)

"What was that?"

"Probably, their native language?!" Said Rosalee

"It's really you! I've been waiting so long!" Artemis said as she went to hug her lost love. Surprisingly for the viewers (suddenly forgotten) not only Sean accepted her hugging him but, also he responded by hugging her back with the feeling that he's doing the right thing; meanwhile the gang returned to their respective homes leaving Artemis alone with the captain

"Amazing! You really are Artemis!"

"Yes, I am; you want to know something funny … for the first time in my long life I have no idea what to say"

 _"_ _What the hell Arte?! Get yourself back together … wou've waited for over five thousands years to simply break NOW into pieces!"_

"I do have an idea … are you hungry?"

"Hmm… starving actually" said Artemis grinning

"Do you prefer something specific?"

"Japanese, please"

"Japanese shall be then"

 **At the restaurant, while waiting for their food**

"May I ask you something?"

"You already did … but, let me guess … why Japanese"

"Exactly"

"Honestly, it reminds me a little, of home … my husband and I were really good friends with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi … you probably know them from the Japanese mythology … it's at their home that we discovered how good the sea-food is"

"Please, tell me more"

"All at the right moment, my dear" said Artemis with a hint of saddens in her eyes that Sean recognised pretty well"

 _"_ _Saved by the food"_

Somewhere, not far away from them, someone was watching them… watching every move, every gesture simply everything

 _"_ _I've never seen that woman in my whole life … interesting, the raw power coming from her … it's unimaginable". Sadly for this mysterious woman, her thoughts were heard by our favourite goddess and said goddess was grinning like the Chesire cat_

When they were almost done eating, Sean realised that he won't see her again so, he had to come with an excuse

"I know it's a little awkward but do you have a place to stay?"

" … why?"

"Because, if you'd like, you can have the guest room"

"I'd love to … thank you" said Artemis sensing no ill-intention from him "You're very kind"

If he was regretting asking her few minutes ago now, he was proud of himself _"What's wrong with me? Why in her presence I act like a fool but at the same time seems normal and why the hell my gut is telling me that I can trust her with my life? … So many damn questions … I have to keep her close to me … being next to her it calms me, it feels like I'm taking a long walk at night with a full moon"_

 _"_ _Is she really the goddess Artemis? What's the connection between her and the woman that keeps appearing in my dreams lately?"_

On their way home, on the radio was one particular song that reminded Artemis of how she felt after losing everything "In assenza di te" by Laura Pausini.

Because Sean knew what the song meant and seeing her lost in her thoughts he decided to turn off the radio, action rewarded him with a silent thank you

"We're home!"

AN: That's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter


End file.
